1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2,2,4-trialkyl-1,2-dihydroquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR1## as described further below. These compounds possess cardiotonic activity, and are useful for the treatment of heart failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fey, L. et al., J. Prakt. Chem. 35, 225 (1967) describes a 1,2-dihydro-2,4-dialkylquinazoline-3-oxide of the formula ##STR2##
Chem. Abstract 62, 16241/E describes similar compounds of the formulas ##STR3## where X is hydrogen or bromo.
Armarego, W.L.F. et. al., J. Chem. Soc. 6, 1433 (1966) describes another 1,2-dihydro-2,4-dialkylquinazoline-3-oxide of the formula ##STR4##